The Batman Strikes (DC Neo)
The Batman Strikes is a reboot within DC Neo. Characters Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Alfred Pennyworth Supporting * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Lucius Fox Villains * Dead shot * Harvey Dent * Prometheus * Girder Issues # Bruce Wayne is forced to appear at a court hearing due to being accused of having covered up the circumstances regarding the death of police detective Jason Bard. When Bruce Wayne took over Wayne Enterprises, he made the company become involved in structuring a better Gotham City police force and helped Captain Floyd Lawton and Lieutenant James Gordon from the Special Crimes Unit. Unfortunately, Bard was murdered by Harvey Dent when he went insane after his face was horribly scarred and Bruce covered up the circumstances after helping Harvey put all the mob bosses on trial as the Batman. Now Bruce is in a trial and has Coleman Reese as his defense attorney. Unfortunately, Dead Shot begins targeting Bruce due to him being released on bail until another trial occurs. Barbara learns of a secret that can be used to blackmail Judge Faden, however, Bruce and Alfred dissuade him from using it. Using a piece of Dead Shot's visor, Ted Kord manages to help Barbara track down Dead Shot where he plans to kill Bruce. At court, Bruce reveals that his motive for the cover-up was to prevent people from loosing hope. Dead Shot escapes from Night Wing and Blue Beetle and the jury finds Bruce not guilty. Dead Shot later goes out onto the roof looking and gets attacked by Prometheus, warning him to stay away from Bruce Wayne. Dead Shot escapes and is later revealed to be Lawton himself. # Harley Quinn returns to Gotham City and begins targeting high profile couples. Bruce works to track her whereabouts and prevent any more killings. Selina, who wants to prosecute Rupert Thorne, asks her boyfriend Arnold Flass for help in finding leverage against Judge Faden and Flass follows Faden to Falcone's night club while posing as a homeless man. Barbara discovers that Harley has been prosecuting couples that have recently been married. Dick and Barbara stage a "secret" wedding with them set up as the target, intentionally leaking the information to the media. The plan works and Harley attacks Dick and Barbara at the ceremony. Barbara distracts Harley long enough for Batman to apprehend her. Flass gives the photos to Selina, however, Loeb warns Selina to walk away from this entire matter and arranges for Brandon as well as some corrupt cops to assault Gordon in the parking lot. # Batman investigates a new drug out on the streets and decides to do something about it when Lawton tells him how there is nothing the law can do to stop Tony Woodward, who is manufacturing the drug. Vigilante wannabee Jack Wheeler raids Woodward's warehouse as Wild Dog. The raid goes wrong and Woodward ends up with superhuman strength and an inability to feel pain. Bruce learns what happened from Selina and warns Wheeler to stay off the streets as Batman. Batman and his team then stop Woodward from creating more super-humans. Gordon gets his revenge on Branden by tracking him down, beating him, and leaving hum naked and handcuffed in the snow. Gordon is tempted to kill Brandon, however, he remembers why he joined the marines before in his youth and decides to spare Brandon's life, but warns him to stay away from Barbara and Selina. # Gordon visits Harley Quinn in Arkham Asylum and begins to remember something from his past. A long time ago, Harleen Quinzel and her parents were being mugged by a man named Matches Malone. However, Malone was stopped by a young Bruce Wayne who was moonlighting as a vigilante with the training given to him by Alfred. The Quinzel's believe that Carl Grissom, the head of Axis Chemicals, ordered the hit and Mr. Quinzel decides to testify against him. Unfortunately, the Judge is on Grissom's payroll and orders Mr. Quinzel to be arrested after finding out that he owns a gun without a license for it. Mr. Quinzel is enraged and tries to kill Grissom in his penthouse after shooting his mistress Alicia only to be stopped by Grissom's right hand man Butch Gilzean. Then-Detective Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock investigate the matter. The two men find out that Mrs. Quinzel was once Grissom's mistress before Alicia and left him after being pregnant with his child Harleen. The only reason Mrs. Quinzel never told Grissom is because she thought he would be a bad influence on her and blackmailed Grissom with documents of his corruption. Mr. Quinzel knew about it and still loved Harleen as if she were his own. Grissom sends Butch and his men to kill Mrs. Quinzel in an attempt to get custody of Harleen. However, Gordon and Bullock kill Butch and his men. Believing that Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin is right that Grissom would never be convicted, he and Gordon kidnap Grissom and kill him. Butch is later in the hospital and his birth name is revealed to be Cyrus Gold. Back in the present, Grissom's death continues to haunt Gordon which is why he decides to resign as lieutenant and appoint Angel Rojas to the role. # Dent's prosecutions are discredited and most of the convicts, including Girder, are released on bail. Bruce is sent a body, identified as Henry Goodwin. While Night Wing and Red Robin (Damian Wayne) are tracking Girder, Ted, Bruce, and Barbara investigate Goodwin, who is revealed to have been killed by Bruce's dead uncle Silas Wayne. Two-Face confronts William at Dent Tower and pushes him out the window to his death after finding out that William disowned him because of his mental condition. The team deduces that Two-Face and Girder are working together to release a nerve gas that Dent Industries was working on illegally in Gotham City. The team tracks the bomb and engages Girder's party while Batman duels Two-Face. Girder is captured and Ted defuses the bomb. Batman defeats Two-Face by stealing his coin, causing him to collapse and sob. # In flashbacks, Fish kidnaps Strange and manages to find the antidote to the virus but she is murdered by the infected Gordon and the antidote is destroyed. A mourning Penguin is arrested by the GCPD after being attacked by the League of Shadows' ninjas. However, Gordon offers to trade Penguin to Clock King in exchange for Tetch, whose blood is needed to formulate an antidote. Meanwhile, Barbara Kean has Tetch kidnapped in order to forcibly get his help in reversing the effects of the virus. In the present, Gordon is being tortured by the Penguin's Daughter to make him confess a "secret". The former brings a seemingly reluctant Evelyn Sharp, apparently killing her after Gordon refuses to do it. Gordon reveals that he killed people because he liked it, which the Penguin's Daughter wanted to hear. Evelyn is revealed to be alive and working with the Penguin's Daughter. The Penguin's Daughter lets Gordon go, and Gordon returns to the department to confess to the murder of Carl Grissom. # In flashbacks, Barbara, Butch and Tabitha track down Riddler after he takes the kidnapped Tetch to trade with Gordon, who begins to feel the effects of the virus. Penguin captures Riddler and has him frozen and kept as a trophy. Barbara shoots Butch in the head before being electrocuted by Tabitha. A comatose Butch is placed in hospital, his birth name being revealed as Cyrus Gold. Using Tetch's blood, an antidote is synthesized, and Gordon and Lee are cured. With Gotham cured from the virus, Lee leaves Gotham and leaves a letter for Jim. In the present, Gordon tries to confess to killing Grissom; Bruce arrives and stops him, leaving Gordon with Lee Thompkins, now an F.B.I psychologist, for for psychiatric treatment. Realizing that the Penguin's Daughter thinks that he's her father, Penguin orders a hit on her which is why Batman tries to protect her. Batman gets Duela taken to Arkham Asylum and forces Penguin to call off the hit as Gordon continues his treatment. # Roland Daggett is killed by Prometheus which is why Batman tries to find him. Bruce plans a Christmas party at the mansion to bring back the spirit of the holidays to his family. He saves some hostages from the archer, and the two archers are injured after fighting. Prometheus escapes and is revealed to be William, who is alive. Lucius finds out that William is alive and is kidnapped by one of his associates. William has a plan that involves thousands of people dying for what he believes to be for the greater good. Thompkins begins Gordon's treatment by taking him to the place where he killed Grissom. # William kills the scientists who worked on the device. Ted discovers that William is Prometheus which is why Bruce and his team break into Dent Global Group for information. Bruce realizes that he could cease being the Batman if he stops Prometheus and gives money to create a better Arkham Asylum. William has the device moved. Bruce confronts him as Batman, however, William takes him down and discovers his secret. Bruce is held captive by William and William reveals to Bruce that he is his biological father and not Thomas Wayne. # William imprisons Bruce, however, Bruce escapes with help from Alfred. Bruce is angered that his whole life has been a lie, however, he immediately gets inspired to stop William which is why he asks Draco Kosov and the Whisper Gang to kill William. Realizing that Bruce is entirely broken, Alfred gets the Bat Family to protect William while trying to talk sense into Bruce. Alfred reveals to Bruce that Thomas was aware Bruce wasn't his biological son, however, he still loved him as if he were his own. Realizing his mistake, Bruce becomes Batman again and helps his team stop Kosov and the Whisper Gang when they attempt to rob Daggett Pharmaceuticals while holding hostages. Kosov escapes and Bruce ends their friendship because of Draco willing to kill innocent people citing that he is no better than Konstantine Kovar. # Bruce holds a press conference revealing to the city that William plans to destroy Old Gotham and tells them where is hiding out. The police try to arrest William only for William to slaughter all of them and switch into Prometheus. Alfred reveals to Bruce that Thomas was aware that Bruce wasn't his own, however, Thomas still loved him as if he were his own. Gordon, with help from Barbara, dismantles the device. Batman and Robin go after Prometheus. Prometheus removes his mask revealing to William and commits suicide by shooting himself in the head not before revealing that there is a second device. The device activates destroying the west side of Old Gotham and killing the people there. # Six months after Old Gotham has been destroyed, Bruce has been living in isolation on Lian Yu, the island where Oliver Queen was shipwrecked and became the Green Arrow. Oliver and John Diggle travel to the island to convince Bruce to return since crime has gone up. However, Bruce refuses while Dick continues protecting Gotham while impersonating the Batman. Mob bosses Rupert Thorne, Mario Falcone, and Umberto Maroni, decide to takeout the Batman to take back control of Gotham. Thorne enlists a mysterious mercenary named Bane, who has a secret weapon hidden up his sleeve. Dick arrives as Batman to foil Bane's attempted robbery of an armoured truck, but the villain reveals that it was actually a means to lure Batman to him. Bane activates his Venom pumps, boosting his strength and agility. After a brutal fight, he beats Dick by breaking his back and leaves him. Bane demands more money from the mob bosses and he kills them when they refuse. # Flashbacks reveal how the Order of St. Dumas sends Azrael (Theo Galavan) to Gotham to become Batman's successor. After Batman puts him through several trials, he discover Azrael is Theo Galavan, the chairman of commerce. It is later revealed that the Order of St. Dumas planted a microchip in Theo's brain that subtly controlled his actions. After Batman uncovers a secret message, he discovers Azrael's true intentions of killing him. After confronting Batman at the clock tower, Azrael resists the orders to kill Batman, destroys the "Sword of Sin" and leaves to get revenge on the cult. In the present, Barbara asks Galavan to be the new Batman and Galavan agrees to it by going after a serial killer named Anton Schott AKA Doll Maker, a killer that Gordon caught but was released from prison due to the earthquake. Doll Maker kidnaps Gordon and Barbara, however, Galavan is able to save them. Category:DC Comics Category:Batman